


How to deal with the kid who tried to steal your tires

by InvisibleWriter08



Series: Alternate Universe of Brian O'Conner [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brother Dom, Brian O'Conner is a little shit, Dom is a big softie, Gen, Kid Brian O'Conner, Kid Fic, Little Brother Brian, Torettos adopt Brian, ultimate brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleWriter08/pseuds/InvisibleWriter08
Summary: The universe where one Dominic Toretto meets a little kid named Brian O'Conner and adopts him into the family.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner & Dominic Toretto, Brian O'Conner & Mia Toretto
Series: Alternate Universe of Brian O'Conner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732360
Comments: 23
Kudos: 99





	1. How Dom met Brian

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to start another universe of the many universes of Brian. I'm not going to lie, there is an extreme amount of fluff in this story and the characters are a bit OOC. If you have any ideas for more universes, message me, I'd love to hear them.

Dom watches as one Brian O’Conner walks down the isle grinning like a fool. He had to admit, the kid looked good in his cap and gown. To be honest, he wasn’t sure the kid was going to make it to this point. But it was official Brian O’Conner was graduating. 

  
The family had all come to watch their kid graduate. Dom sat at the end with Mia because Brian had told them if they were going to come, they needed to sit at end of the row. Letty, Vince Leon, and Jesse had squeezed in to cheer for him as grabbed his diploma. 

  
When everyone gets their diploma and sits back down, the super intendent stands and tells the guests that their graduates have a gift for them. Dom watches as Brian stands with a rose in his hand and walks toward them. He’s still smiling when he reaches them, but his eyes have begun to mist. 

  
“Thank you, guys, for everything,” he whispers to them. He hands Mia the rose and rubs the back of his head in a sheepish manner. 

  
Mia reaches for him and pulls him into a tight hug. Brian returns the hug, hanging on just as tight. The rest of the gang jumps in and surrounds the kid, messing with his hair, slapping him on the back, hugging him. Dom stands back and watches. After a few moments Brian separates himself from everyone and makes his way to Dom. 

  
Dom smiles at the kid and opens his arms. Brian grins as he steps into the hug, wrapping his arms around the other man. 

  
“Thanks for everything Dom,” he says, before stepping back and heading toward his seat. Dom watches as Brian walks towards his seat. Dom can’t help but smile and remember when he first met Brian.   
…

Dominic Toretto stood in his house preparing to go to bed after a hard day of work, when he heard a loud noise coming from the garage. Not thinking of any dangers, he walked out of the house and toward the garage. 

  
The door was open. Immediately, Dom was alarmed because like clockwork, Dom always shut and locked the door when he was done for the day. He made his way into the garage quietly for a man of his stature. That’s when he saw it: a kid, who couldn’t have been older than 6, trying to steel his tires. 

  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing,” Dom growled at the unsuspecting child 

  
Surprised, the kid smacked his head into the car, causing Dom to wince. The kid didn’t even hesitate though, he tried to make a run for it. Before he could even make it out of the garage, Dom grabbed the struggling kid around the waist. 

  
“The hell do you think you’re going, brat,” Dom asks. The kid doesn’t even get the chance to reply because Dom is dragging a struggling kid into his house. 

  
He shuts the door and tosses the kid on the couch. It’s there he finally gets a decent look at the kid. The first thing Dom notices is that the kid is dirty, not like a regular kind of dirt, no this is the kind of dirt someone acquires when they haven’t seen a bath in weeks maybe even months. The second thing he notices is that the kid is small, maybe even younger than six with his height. The third thing is the fact that the kid is skinny, the kind of skinny where the kid looks like a toothpick. The final thing he notices is the fact that the kid has scrapes, bruises, and what looks like a head wound from smacking his head on the corner of the car. 

  
“Mia,” he yells because he’s not exactly sure how to deal with a dirty grimy kid. He just wants to know what the hell this kid was thinking trying to rob him of all people. 

  
Mia comes running into the living room alarmed, takes one look at the situation before rushing right back out to grab the med kit they keep under the sink. Dom is still watching the boy as the kid tries to move himself into the farthest corner of the couch. 

  
“What’s your name kid,” Dom asks slowly. 

  
“None of your fucking business,” the kid mutters, not looking Dom in the eye. 

  
He’s no expert but he’s pretty sure six-year old's aren’t supposed to know those kinds of words and he tells the kid exactly that. 

  
“I’m not six you dickhead, I’m eight,” the kid tells him. Still, he’s pretty sure kids at eight aren’t supposed to be using those kinds of words either. Before he can tell the kid that, Mia comes in with med kit in hand ready to bandage the wounds. 

  
“Hi, I’m Mia and that’s Dom,” Mia introduces herself and Dom softly. She reaches out to check the cut on the kid’s head. The kid moves away and bares his teeth. 

  
“Ya know, I’m pretty sure when adults try and touch kids without their permission that makes them pedophiles,” the kid rudely remarks.

  
Mia looks absolutely shocked and appalled at what has come out of this kid’s mouth. Dom is not as shocked as Mia, after spending less than five minutes with the kid, he knows the brat’s got a mouth on him. He moves over to the kid to thump him on the forehead, giving him a look. The kid just looks at him eyes in shock and kind of awe, as if to say he’s surprised, and amazed Dom would thump a little kid like him. Mia recovers after that and begins to work on the boy.

  
“Alright sweetheart, I’m going to check your head now,” she tells him before slowly moving her hands towards the kid’s face. 

  
This time however, the kid lets her check his head. Mia’s careful when she’s cleaning the small cut on his head. She’s about as gentle as she can be when she brings out antiseptic to ward off any type infection. Dom sits down in the chair next to the couch watching the process. 

  
“What’s your name,” Dom tries again. He can see the wheels in the kid’s head turning as he has an internal debate of whether or not to tell him. 

  
“Brian,” the kid finally answers. 

  
“You got a last name Brian,” Dom asks, trying to get just a little more information. Brian just shrugs and gives him a look. 

  
Mia finishes with cleaning the wound on the kid’s head and cups his cheek gently. Mia has Brian’s full attention now, especially as she gently strokes his cheek in a familial way. 

  
“Alright kiddo,” she tells Brian, “I think you could use some food and a nice bath.” 

  
She stands and leads him upstairs into the bathroom, Dom following behind. She turns the water on, filling the bath and making sure the water is nice and warm. She looks over at Brian, who’s regarding her cautiously. 

  
“Take your clothes off,” she orders. 

  
Brian looks at her. “I’m not taking my clothes off in front of a girl,” he tells her. 

  
Mia smiles gently at him and leaves the bathroom, heading for the kitchen to fix the kid a plate. Dom returns to his room, before remembering one important detail about the bathroom, there is a window. Not necessarily a large window but big enough for a crazy kid like Brian to try and climb out and jump from the second story. 

  
Dom rushes to the bathroom, throwing open the door to find exactly what he theorized to be happening. He grabs the back of the kid’s pants and drags him back inside. He glares at the kid, and the kid glares right back. 

  
“Strip,” Dom orders. 

  
Brian gives him a devious smirk, asking, “Are you sure you’re not a pedophile? I mean you’re asking a kid to strip.”

  
Dom rolls his eyes and thumps the kid on the forehead, careful of the band aid Mia had put on his head.

  
“Get in the bath. Apparently, you can’t be trusted in the bathroom so, I’ll sit here until you’re done,” Dom tells the kid. The kid looks at him cautiously. 

  
“Look, we’re both guys, we have the same parts. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. Now, hop in the tub before the water gets cold,” Dom tries again in a softer tone. This time Brian does what he says and strips, facing away from Dom, and hopping into the tub. 

  
Dom watches for a minute as Brian sits there looking confused on what to do. He sighs and grabs the stool that sits in the bathroom and slides it to the tub where he takes a seat. Brian eyes him warily. 

  
“You want me to wash your hair,” Dom asks. Brian looks at him before shyly nodding his head yes. 

  
Dom grabs the shampoo that Mia has in there and plops some in his hand, he slowly brings his hands to Brian’s head and massages the shampoo into the hair. The entire time Dom watches the kid’s reaction to him. He watches as the kid leans into the touch, like a touched starved animal, the poor kid even gives a little hum the longer Dom scrubs his hair. After a few minutes he washes his hands and grabs a cup that’s under the sink. He fills it with water, Brian watching him curiously. 

  
“Close your eyes and tilt your head,” Dom orders him softly, even as the hand not holding the cup moves to protect the kid’s eyes from the soap. He dumps the water onto Brian’s head and does this process a couple of times before he’s sure he’s got all the soap out of Brian’s hair. Dom looks at the water then back at Brian before he sighs. 

  
“Alright kiddo, you’re going to have to stand up in a second. After we clean you off, we’re going to need a second round to wash you off,” Dom tells the kid. Dom grabs the washcloth Mia had got out and put his own body wash on it, figuring the kid didn’t want to smell like a girl. He goes to hand it to the kid, but all he gets is a confused look. 

  
“I’ll tell you what,” Dom says to him, “I’ll wash everything except your privates, that’s on you.”

  
Brian nods in agreement and Dom sets to work. He’s careful in every movement he makes starting from the tiny feet, to the kid’s skinny arms, to the careful scrubbing on his back and stomach. He refuses to wash the kid’s face with the water being brown at the moment, so he hands over the washcloth and turns away to grab a clean one, as Brian clean himself. 

  
Dom takes the washcloth runs it under warm water in the sink and puts a little soap on it and sits back down. He carefully moves the washcloth against the boy’s face, attempting to rid the grime that had accumulated after who knows how long. Dom even washes behind the kid’s ears, pretending to scrub extra hard behind them. Surprisingly, it earns him a small giggle, which shocks Brian himself, and makes Dom smile. 

  
“Up,” is all Dom says and Brian is standing up facing away from the man. Dom empties the water and then fills the tub again. This time when Brian sits in the tub, the water doesn’t immediately turn black, if anything its pretty clear. Dom takes his time as he washes the kid down again. 

  
“Why are you being so nice to me,” Brian asks softly. 

  
Dom pauses as he’s scrubbing the kid’s shoulders and looks at him. He gives a thoughtful hum under his breath. 

  
“Maybe it’s because I saw a little street rat trying to hijack the tires on my car and thought that you were either too ballsy for your own good or you were just a kid trying to survive,” Dom tells him honestly.

“And which am I,” Brian asks.

  
“You’re a bit of both,” Dom tells him giving a light laugh. 

  
They resume their comfortable silence and Dom finishes up washing the kid for a second time. He hands the washcloth back to Brian and gives him a look as if to say you clean the rest, and Brian does. Meanwhile, Dom puts a small amount of Mia’s conditioner in his hand and moves his hands back to the Brian’s hair. They repeat the same process as the shampoo and then Brian is finally clean. Dom reaches for a towel as the kid stands and wraps the child in the towel, lifting him out of the tub. 

  
“Now would you look at that, underneath all the dirt and grime was a blonde haired child and not a little gremlin,” Dom jests, poking at the kids. Brian gives him a pout, but his eyes are shining with humor. 

  
“Stay here and I’ll bring you some clothes,” Dom orders. 

  
He heads to his room, where he grabs a clean sweatshirt and an old pair of basketball shorts. He goes back to the bathroom and hands the clothes over to Brian. The kid changes and Dom can’t help but let out a snort as he watches the sweatshirt dwarf the kid and the basketball shorts fall down. Brian scowls at him. At this point, Dom doesn’t stop the laugh that comes out and makes his way to the kid, pulling the shorts up, tightening them as tight as possible and then rolling them to make them stay. 

  
He leads Brian into the kitchen where Mia has soup made, which is probably a good idea, considering they don’t know the last time the kid ate. Dom and Mia sit at the table making sure Brian doesn’t eat to fast and asking questions. 

  
“Where are your parents’ sweetheart,” Mia asks. Brian just gives a shrug. 

  
“Do you have someone we can call for you? I bet someone’s worried sick,” Mia tries again. Brian gives another shrug, focusing on the soup. 

  
“If you don’t have anywhere to go, do you want to spend the night here,” Dom asks before Mia has the chance to ask any more questions about who they can call why he’s out there. 

  
Brian looks up at that. “Can I,” he asks quietly. 

  
Dom gives him a small smile and nods his head. He looks at Mia and gestures to go talk in the living room as they leave Brian to eat his soup. 

  
“What the hell Dom, we can’t just keep the kid here, that’s kidnapping,” Mia whisper shouts at him. 

  
Dom sighs, “The kid was trying to steal the tires off my car. I don’t think his parents are in the picture Mia. I mean, you saw him, he was beat up and dirty.” 

  
Mia pauses at the new information of the fact that the kid tried to steal tires off one of the cars Dom had in the garage. She can’t help but snort. 

  
“The kid really tried to boost the tires,” she asks still laughing. 

  
Dom nods his head completely serious, before giving in and giving a small smile at the situation. 

  
“Alright,” Mia tells him, “he can stay, but you’ve got to watch him for the night and we’ll gather supplies and start looking for his parents tomorrow."

  
They head back to the kitchen to find Brian almost completely asleep in the chair. He was leaned back, head tilted backward, and mouth slightly open. They both can’t help but give a soft smile at the sight. Dom makes his way toward the kid and bends down to pick him up. 

  
Brian stirs softly, but Dom just hushes him and makes his way to his room. He’s extremely careful walking up the stairs and walking into his room not to jostle the kid too much or accidentally hit the kid’s head on the wall. 

  
As gently as possible, Dom lays Brian on one half of the bed, covering him with the blanket. He then proceeds to strip into his boxers and keeps his wife beater before getting in bed. He’s almost completely asleep when he feels the weight of Brian on top of him, in that way that only kids can sleep on top of people, but Dom doesn’t complain, just rests his hand on Brian’s back in a comforting manner. 

  
“Thanks Dom,” Brian mutters drowsily into his chest. Dom doesn’t say anything, he just moves his hand to the back of Brian’s head and gently ruffles his hair. Soon, they both fall asleep, lulled by the sound of one another’s breathing. 


	2. What to do with Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian meets the team and Dom finds out who Brian is and plans on what to do with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, I love writing kid Brian. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter

Dom woke up to an empty bed and began to panic. He opened his eyes and looked around for Brian when he heard Vince’s voice. 

  
“Who the fuck are you,” Vince shouted. Dom didn’t hear what Brian said, but from the way Vince was gearing up for a fight, he was pretty sure it wasn’t going to end well. 

  
Dom hopped out of bed and threw a pair of jeans on and rushed to the kitchen. He took in the sight of Vince holding Brian by the front of his shirt off the ground. 

  
“Really Vince, you’re picking on little kids so early in the morning,” Dom asked. 

  
Vince turned to look at him, taking his eyes off of Brian. Brian took full advantage of Vince not looking at him; Brian swung his leg back and kicked Vince in the shin. Surprised, Vince dropped Brian and grabbed his leg in pain. Brian ran behind Dom, hiding behind the other man. The kid peaked his head out from behind Dom to stick his tongue out at Vince. 

  
“Who’s the Buster,” Vince grunted. Dom ignored him and turned to Brian. 

  
“Go take a seat and I’ll make you some breakfast Bri,” Dom told the kid as he ruffled his hair. 

  
The kid leaned into the touch before turning back to the table. He eyed Vince suspiciously and Vince eyed the kid back. 

  
“Who’s the street rat,” Vince repeated the question. 

  
“That’s Brian,” Dom gave as a way of explanation. 

  
Mia came in a few seconds later sitting next to Brian and brushed the child’s curly hair back. Letty, Leon, and Jesse came through the back door to see Dom at the stove, Vince glaring at a kid, and Mia talking softly to said kid. They didn’t ask any questions about the situation, figuring Dom had picked up another stray. 

  
“You cooking,” Letty asked as she leaned in and gave Dom a kiss on the cheek. Dom grunted in confirmation. 

  
They worked as a team, making eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. They set the table with food, plates, and silverware before taking their seats. Dom sat at the head of the table next to Brian and watched as the kid grabbed a piece of bacon. 

  
Without thinking he said, “Since you grabbed the first piece of food, you get to say Grace.”   
The kid looked at him in confusion. 

  
“Do you know how to say Grace,” Dom asked. Brian flushed a bit in embarrassment and started fidgeting before shaking his head no. 

  
“That’s alright,” Mia consoled, “I’ll say Grace for you this time.” 

  
“Dear Lord, we thank you for those you have put in our life and the food you’ve provided. Amen,” Mia says, bowing her head. 

  
Dom grabbed some of the eggs and scooped some onto Brian’s plate as the kid munched on a piece of bacon. They ate and chatted, ignoring the fact that only Dom and Mia knew who the kid at the table was. 

  
“Slow down Brian,” Mia ordered, watching the kid shovel another bite of eggs in his mouth. 

  
“After you’re done, I’ve got to check your head,” Mia said brushing Brian’s hair off his forehead to look at the bandage. Brian nodded his head. 

  
“After I check his head, I’ve got to head to class. So, you’ve got to take him with you to work,” Mia told Dom. The man nodded his head as he took a drink of his juice eyeing the two next to him. 

  
When breakfast was finished Mia guided Brian to the living room to check his head. Dom sat in the kitchen with the others and began explaining the Brian situation. Starting from how the kid had try to steal his tires. Jesse and Leon looked appalled, Vince looked ready to beat the kid, and Letty was laughing at him.

  
“The Buster really tried to steal your tires,” Letty cackled out. Dom smiled fondly. 

  
“Yeah, kid tried to steal my tires. Seems like a good kid though,” Dom tells them

  
“You want to bring the brat with us to work in a garage, after he tried to hijack your tires,” Vince asked incredulously. 

  
“It’ll be fine,” Dom replied, not even a bit worried about the situation. Mia and Brian came back into the kitchen. 

  
“Dom, before you head off to work, Brian needs some clothes that actually fit,” Mia told her brother. She then turned to Brian. 

  
“Alright, Sweetie, I’m off and I’ll be back a little later to check on you at the garage and maybe I’ll take you to the café,” she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and then grabbing her stuff and heading for the door. 

  
Brian turned to Dom with expecting eyes. 

  
“Come on Kiddo. We’ll brush your teeth and try and run a comb through those curls,” Dom said ruffling the kid’s head and then picking him up. The rest of the gang took that as cue to leave and headed off to the garage for work. 

  
They went to the bathroom where Dom grabbed a spare toothbrush and put a small dab of his own toothpaste on the bristles. He watched as the kid grimaced at the minty sting of the toothpaste and snorted. He’d have to add kid friendly soap and toothpaste to the shopping list. 

  
“Alright Bri, we’ve got to head to the store and then we’ll head to the garage,” Dom told the kid as they walked to the car. Dom opened the back door of the Mazda and Brian crawled inside. 

  
“Do you need a car seat,” Dom asked as he watched Brian buckle himself in. 

  
Brian shrugged his shoulders. “The last time I was in a car my parents just threw me in a trunk and left me in the middle of nowhere.” 

  
Dom looked at the kid and couldn’t tell if he was serious or not. He had a feeling the kid wasn’t joking, the longer he studied him. Dom noticed that the kid was definitely going to need at least a booster seat for the seatbelt to fit on him comfortably. They drove in comfortable silence as they headed to the nearest store. 

  
They walked inside, a tiny Brian holding Dom’s much larger hand. The two headed for the children’s section. Dom pushed the cart as Brian followed at a slower pace before Dom got tired and tossed the kid in the cart. Brian laughed as he was plopped in the cart. 

  
Dom grabbed a pack of underwear and held it up to Brian. Brian gave him a blank look. 

  
“Do I look like a fucking dinosaur kid,” Brian asked. Behind them Dom could hear a lady gasp. 

  
“Language you brat,” Dom snorted. Dom grabbed another pack underwear, this time it had cars on it. Brian grudgingly shrugged in agreement to the underwear. Dom rolled his eyes at the kid. 

  
They then moved onto shirts. Dom picked up a pack of regular t-shirts that came in a pack. He then moved to some of the graphic tees holding each up for Brian’s approval. At one point he held up a shirt with a monster truck on it.

  
“I’m eight, you jackass, not four,” Brian deadpanned. The lady who had been following them after hearing Brian first swear huffed. Before Dom could chastise Brian, the lady approached. 

  
“You’re just going to let him get away with that? Why I should call CPS on you for you not disciplining your kid.” She then turned to look at Brian and was about to start going at him, when the kid held up a hand. 

  
“Back off Karen or I’ll start crying and claiming the ‘mean lady’ was yelling at my big brother and me. And who are they going to believe,” Brain asked smiling like the cat that got the cream. 

  
“You little shit,” the lady started and lifted her hand. Before she could get any farther, Brian let out a high-pitched wail. Immediately, a worker was in front of them demanding to know what was going on. 

  
“She w-was y-yell-yelling at my bwo-bwother and I-I towld hew no. A-And th-then she tried to hit me,” Brian sobbed out. 

  
The worker took one look at the lady with her arm still in the air and nodded his head. 

  
“Ma’am, I’m going to need you to come with me,” the worker commanded as he dragged the lady away.   
Dom watched as Brian wiped away the alligator tears and stared at Dom. He wasn’t sure whether to be impressed or not from the little show. 

  
“I got really good at acting like I was okay, so it’s easy to pretend that I’m not,” Brian confides in Dom. That one sentenced worried Dom more than he wanted to admit, he also filed the information away for when he would eventually have to ask Jesse to look up who Brian was exactly. 

  
As they went through the store, they repeated the process of Dom picking up clothes and Brian being the little shit he was and giving unnecessarily rude opinions. When they got to the kids soap isle, Brian watched curiously as Dom picked up certain containers and showed them to him. Dom would open them, give them a sniff, and then let Brian give a sniff. They found a two-in-one shampoo for Brian and a dove body wash with a nice scent for the kid. Dom also snagged a thing of kids toothpaste before leaving the isle. 

  
Dom knew the moment Brian had decided to stay the night and not vanish in the morning, he was going to keep the kid and he figured Mia knew too. So, he headed toward the sheets and told Brian to pick some out for the twin bed they had in one of the spare rooms. 

  
“Are you sure? Are you going to keep me,” Brian asked, scared for the answer he was going to receive. 

  
“Do you want to go back where you came from,” Dom asked. Brian shook his head quickly to signal that he very much did not want to return to where he was from. 

  
“Alright Buster, I’m going to level with you. I’ve got to know who you are so I can keep you. I need your last name buddy,” Dom said looking Brian in the eye. 

  
“O’Conner,” the small voice whispered. 

  
Dom was going to have Jesse look it up as soon as they got to the shop. He’d been studying Brian’s behavior since he’d found him, and he knew abuse when he saw it. Dom was going to need Jesse to print off some adoption forms, while he was at it, because as soon as he found Brian’s parents, he was going to force them to sign over their custody of him. 

  
As they headed to the check out, Dom watched as something caught Brian’s eye. He turned to look at what the object was and saw that it was a small model car building kit of a 1970 Dodge Charger. Dom couldn’t contain the snort. 

  
“You couldn’t get your hands on the real thing, so I guess the model will have to do, huh,” Dom joked as he grabbed the kit. Brian couldn’t help the blush that blossomed on his cheeks as Dom ruffled his hair fondly. 

  
“We’ll start building it together after dinner,” Dom promised. 

  
After they had checked out, Dom set up the booster seat and handed Brian some clothes. The kid now had clothes that fit and was wearing a plain black t-shirt, jeans, and black converse. They drove to the garage with Dom pointing out what a heartbreaker Brian was, teasing the kid just to see him pout, blush, and giggle all at once. They exited the car and Dom showed Brian the Chevelle he was working on. 

  
Dom let Brian look at the car while he approached Jesse at his computer. 

  
“I need you to look up Brian O’Conner and find out who his parents are, where he’s from, all that information. I’m also going to need some adoption papers,” Dom said to Jesse. Jesse nodded and got to work. 

  
Dom headed back to the car and stood watching as Brian looked at the car in complete awe. He smiled at the kid and ruffled his head as he headed for his toolbox. 

  
“You going to help me Buster,” Dom asked. 

  
“Hell yeah,” Brian agreed. Dom rolled his eyes as he rolled himself under the car. Brian followed eagerly in order to watch Dom work.

  
“I need a 3/8-inch torque wrench.” 

  
Brian reached into the toolbox taking a moment to find what he believed to be the right wrench. He handed the tool off to Dom. 

  
“You sure that ones right,” Dom asked without looking up or taking the tool. Brian double checked it before putting it back and reaching back into the toolbox to grab the right tool. Dom grabbed it this time and smiled. 

  
“Good job, Kid,” Dom praised. 

  
The two continued the process for a bit, every once in a while, Dom would pause and explain what he was doing and why. Brian listened in fascination, watching Dom’s every move. After being under the car, Dom slid out form under. The man turned to see if Brian had followed and noticed that he hadn’t. Sighing Dom grabbed the kid’s ankles and slid him out from under the car.

  
Brian laughed in glee and Dom smiled as he saw the grease staining the kid’s forehead. Letty looked over and chuckled at a grease covered Brian and a smiling Dom. It had been a while since she had seen Dom this happy after his father had passed. She watched as Dom led Brian over to the small fridge and grabbed him a water and one for himself. 

  
Dom and Brian spent their morning like this; under a car, with Dom explaining to Brian, and Brian asking questions. Around noon, Dom asked Brian to pass him another wrench only to get no response. When he looked over, he saw the kid asleep. Dom grinned and came out from under the car, dragging Brian with him. The kid didn’t even flinch as Dom picked him up and moved him to the couch. He brushed the kid’s bangs off his head and listened while the kid hummed in his sleep. Pausing he did it again to see if he would get the same reaction, and again Brian hummed in his sleep as Dom ran a hand through the curls. 

  
“You guys come over here,” Dom ordered laughing. The gang surrounded the couch. “Listen.” 

  
They watched and listened as Dam ran his fingers through the kid’s hair only to hear a soft purr like sound coming from the kid. 

  
Letty snorted, “Did he just purr?” 

  
Dom grinned at the others and they continued to watch and listen until Mia arrived a little bit past noon to take Brian to the café. 

  
“What are you guys doing,” Mia asked as she slowly approached the group. They held their fingers to their mouths as they shh-ed her. Mia got closer and watched as Dom once again rubbed the kid’s head and heard the purr. 

  
“Did he just purr,” Mia asked excitedly. They all grinned and nodded, even Vince had to admit the kid was kind of cute asleep. 

  
“I’ll take him to the café and then we’ll meet back up at the house,” Mia told Dom, not even looking up from watching Brian sleep. Sitting on the back of the couch Mia stroked Brian’s cheek and got the same reaction Dom had received when brushing the kid’s hair. She smiled fondly before turning back to Dom. 

  
“Did you get stuff for him,” she questioned. 

  
“Yeah. Even got the Buster a booster seat while I was at it,” Dom replied. Mia nodded.

  
“Find anything out about him,” Mia interrogated. 

  
“I have Jesse running a search on him and we’ll hopefully be able to find out where he’s from.” Dom hesitated to tell Mia the other thing he had Jesse do. 

  
“We’ll talk more after dinner tonight. Do you want me to put him in your car or do you want to wake him up,” Dom asked. 

  
“It would probably be best if we just put him in the car,” Mia responded. 

  
Dom gently lifted Brian up and carried him to Mia’s car. He noticed that while he and Letty had been talking, someone on his team had taken the booster seat out of his car and put it in Mia’s. He slid the buster into the seats and buckled him in before grabbing a wet rag Mia had handed him and cleaned some of the oil and grease that was left on Brian’s face. Once he was sure Brian was clean enough for Mia to handle, he shut the door and let his sister leave. 

  
Brian woke to a gentle hand stroking his cheek and shaking his shoulder. He hummed and tried to make his eyes open, but they wouldn’t. He heard a soft feminine chuckle when he finally managed to crack open one eye. 

  
“Wakey, wakey, sweetheart. Once you’ve washed up a bit, I’ll make you a sandwich,” Mia told him. “What do you want for a sandwich?”

  
“Tuna,” Brian grunted out as he rolled his tiny body into stretching and trying to wake itself up.   
Mia gave a disgusted look, but if the kid wanted tuna, she would let him have the tuna. Brian stepped out of the car and followed Mia into the small café and sat at the bar watching as the young woman got to work. 

  
“So why tuna,” Mia probed. 

  
“It’s the only thing my mom would let me eat,” Brian retorted, shrugging his small shoulders. 

  
“You mean it’s the only thing you guys could eat,” Mia tried clarifying. 

  
“No. It’s the only food my mom would give me. My mom and dad could eat whatever they wanted, but I only get tuna,” Brian shot back. 

  
Mia stopped making the sandwich and looked at Brian. She felt the dread curdle in her stomach as she studied Brian. She had this indescribable feeling to just hold the kid and protect him from everything that could go wrong in the world. 

  
“Mmmm, well, if tuna is the only thing you’ve only had, how about we try something different,” Mia asked. Brian looked up at her in awe and nodded eager to try something new. 

  
“Are you allergic to anything,” she asked pausing. 

  
“Well I guess we’ll find out, huh?” Brian smirked. 

  
“No, we will not be finding out what you allergic to Brian,” Mia scolded. 

  
Mia got back to work making a sandwich, this time with turkey, lettuce, and mayo. She put the plate in front of Brian and watched as the kid devoured it. 

  
“When you’re done, Dom left something for you in the front seat to do while you’re with me,” Mia told him. 

  
Brian got up once he was finished, not a crumb on the plate, and walked back to Mia’s car. He opened the door to find the bag that held the model Charger Dom had bought for him. He grabbed the bag and brought it to Mia, who smiled at him. 

  
“Dom said, he wanted you to get it started and then he’ll help with some of the more complicated parts,” Mia replied to the questioning look Brian gave her. 

  
“Go into the back office and you can do that until we have to leave later,” Mie instructed. 

  
Brian went to the office and began working on the Charger, following every step to a T. Mia served the few customers that came through. Their day continued like this until about six, and then the two headed home for the day. 

  
Dom was behind the barbeque, while the rest of the family was making sides or drinking a Corona on the porch. When the food was prepared, they sat at the table, Brian refused to be the first to make a grab for the food this time. He had learned his lesson earlier and wasn’t going to be the one to say Grace this time. 

  
Dom decided he’d save the poor kid from trying to say Grace and said it for the entire family. They ate and laughed as a family, enjoying their time together, before they knew it, the time was nine o’clock and time for Brian to get washed up and go to bed. 

  
“You alright washing yourself this time,” Dom asked, turning to a sleepy Brian. He nodded and headed back into the house. 

  
Mia and Dom sat in silence for a few moments. Before Dom began to speak. 

  
“I had Jesse look into Brian and his family.”

  
Mia studied her brother before nodding her head for him to continue. 

  
“He found that his parents are from Arizona, their names are Mary and Earl O’Conner. Brian has spent most of his life going in and out of the hospital for broken bones, concussions, the mix. They’ve sent CPS over multiple times but they’ve yet to do anything about the situation,” Dom growled. 

  
The more Dom told her the sicker Mia felt. 

  
“We can’t give him back to them. They’ll just hurt him again,” Mia managed to get out. 

  
Dom nodded in agreement. “I also got Jesse to print off some custody papers.”

  
Mia looked at him and smiled. “You telling me, we’re gaining a little brother?”

  
“I figured we’d go pay the O’Conner parents a little visit and persuade them to hand over their rights for the kiddo,” Dom smirked.

  
Brian came to the porch door to find Mia and Dom sitting and talking. He opened the door and peaked his head out, the two siblings paused in whatever they were talking about to look at him. 

  
“You ready for bed Buster,” Dom asked. Brian nodded his head and Dom got up. 

  
“Alright, give me a minute and I’ll meet you in the room,” Dom told him. 

  
Brian ran to Dom’s room hopping on the bed and waiting for the man to return. Dom showered off the dirt and grease from a hard day of work and went to his room to find Brian half asleep. He tucked Brian in under the covers and gave the kid a kiss on the forehead, before crawling into the other side.

  
“Are you going to bring me back to my parents,” Brian whispered. 

  
“Naw, you’re stuck with us kiddo.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment that'll brighten my day! I hope to have the next chapter up within at least a week if not less time.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a nice note to make my day. Next chapter will introduce the rest of the gang.


End file.
